I Was A Resident Evil Victim
by SKU113R
Summary: The second part of my series. After the trip to Silent Hill SKU773R now has to face the wrath of Resident Evil
1. Let's Begin

{Part 1 of my second fan fiction ok if you want to know what been going on here is the link .net/s/6137485/1/I_Was_A_Silent_Hill_Victim so enjoy.}

So i called Z and she picked up asking what was up and I said.

"Hey Z."

"Yeah?" Z said

"Have you ever been to south Africa?" I asked

"No." Z said

"Well your going to,I won another contest." I said

"You remember the last time you won a contest, Right?" she asked nervously

"Yeah I remember but this time it might, Just might be normal." I said

"Ok I'll go." Z said

"Cool be here by tomorrow." I said

"Sure." Z said

So the next mourning me and Z head to the airport and get on our flight, When we got to South Africa we headed out to the parking lot and there was a guy in a jeep holding up a sign that said '? and SKU773R' so we walked up to the jeep and the guy said.

"So your the winner of the contest."

"Yep." I said

"Get in and i'll show you to the town you will be staying in." the man said

"Ok." I said

So we got in the jeep and on the way there the guy asks.

"So have you ever been here before?"

"No, First time." I said

"Well then you and your friend are going to love it here, Its great living in a place like this." the man said

"By the way whats your name if you don't mind me asking." i said

"It's Donny Cabowski." Donny said

"Pleased to meet you Donny" i said

So a couple miles later.

"It looks like the town is up ahead."

A few moments later the ground started to rumble.

"Are there earthquake's in South Africa?" i asked

"No there shouldn't be at all." Donny said

Then out of the ground came these black huge tentacles and we were heading right towards them.

"What the fri-" I started to say before

The tentacles were heading towards us, they slammed into the ground and we ramped off of them then they caught the jeep in mid-air.

"JUMP!" i shouted

So we all jumped out of the jeep but Donny got caught by the tentacles, when me and Z landed we checked to see where Donny was at we saw him snatched in the tentacles grasp he started shouting.

"RUN! RUN! FORGET ABOUT ME! SAVE YOURSELVES!" Donny shouted

We did as he said and ran as fast as we could when we were almost to the town we saw Donny get taken down into the ground with the tentacles.

"Every time." i said

Z was crying so i waited for her to stop, when she did we headed to the town.

{And P.S put in, the name of the website then the rest of the stuff.}


	2. The Town

When we entered the city everyone was staring at us as if we were aliens, Some of the people started going inside there homes and closing their curtains, When we walked a bit further we saw a gang of people beating up one of them they stopped fighting when we came near and just stared at us, Z saw a guy waving at us to come over from his shop she told me that the guy was waving at us so we went to see what he wanted and when i looked back to see if the gang was still looking at us they were gone, So when we got the store the man said

"I'm guessing you two are the winners of the contest."

"Yeah." i said

"Come in." he said

so we went into his shop

"You two chose a bad time to come here." the man said

"We kinda figured that out already." i said

"Why? what happened?" he asked

"When we were coming to the town these giant tentacles grabbed our ride and our driver" i said

"Ah i see" said the man

"Well i don't have time to explain whats been going on here so let me show something that might help you in this town" he said

He led us into his shop there was meat everywhere so i knew it had to be a butcher shop, He led us to these shiny gray cases

"Before i open the cases remember to have these with you at all times" the man said

He opened the cases and in there were pistols, Custom made by the look of it

"I have to run a quick errand so i'll be back and remember don't leave the shop" he said

A few minutes later we heard cheering and talking outside so we decided to check it out, It was an execution and the man from the shop was the victim the executioner was taller and stronger then an ordinary man and a jock he had a giant axe in his hand, The man who was telling the charges spoke in English and he said

"This man is proven guilty of treason to this city there fore he will be executed"

He had a co-speaker translating it in the peoples language, The man from the shop shouted

"No i did no such thing i am innocent!"

I checked to see if the gun was loaded it was i aimed it, The giant man lifted up his axe and just before he swung it down I shot the co-speaker, the giant man still swung his axe and chopped the man's head off, The speaker saw us and shouted to them in there language so he knew some of it but not enough to get by, The crowd came after us so we had to come up with a plan

"Board up the place." Z said

"And fight?" i asked

"Yes." Z said

So we started moving stuff in front of the doors we boarded up the window after we did that we tried to find a way out, We found a nearby window that no one was trying to come through we jumped out of the window and saw a fence and behind the fence was the crowd they didn't see us so we sneaked out but half way there the speaker guy shouted at the crowd telling them we were over here so I shot him and the crowd came toward us we were out numbered


	3. Zombie Massacure

I started shooting at the crowd one-by-one they fell dead. Behind the crowd I saw the giant man with his axe trying to get to us. A few feet ahead of him I saw some red barrels. I remembered that when playing 'Medal Of Honor: Front line' that red barrels explode so I took aim, waited for the giant to get into position and fired. The explosion killed over half of the crowd but the axe man was still walking but he was limping. Me and Z both started to shoot at him down to the last bullet. After we fired our last shot we went different routes to find ammo. I went inside an abandoned house and in there I found handgun ammo and some first-aid spray. Z found machine gun ammo and a green herb and some gold. We met up in the east side of town, we saw the giant man once again. I saw a charge box above him and shot at it. The shock box fell down on the giant man's head and it killed him. knowing I had the opportunity, i made one of the cheesiest jokes i ever made.

"Shocking wasn't it," i said.

"At least we finally killed him," said Z.

"Let's check out this part of town," i said.

We explored the area and ran into a mini skyscraper. We went inside and found some more gold on the 4th floor. Outside the window i saw a man with a potato bag over his head carrying a chainsaw. He was killing people that have not been trying to kill us and I knew that I had to stop him.

"Z give me your pistol," I said.

"Why?" Z asked.

"There's a chainsaw dude out the and he needs to know his place," I said.

"Sure here you go," Z said.

She handed me her pistol and jumped out of the window. I landed on my feet and the chainsaw man was running towards me. I regained my stance and dodged his attacks and kicked him in the gut and fired at him. He survived the shots and came charging at me with the chainsaw. he did a low strike so i back flipped, he did a high attack so i ducked. Then i side kicked his head and shot the chainsaw then it caught on fire. The fire eventually got to him and burned to death. Later i met up with Z and I gave her pistol back to her then we decided what to do next.

"If i remember correctly we need to find a ride out of here," I said.

"Ok then let's get out of here," Z said.


	4. A Look Around The Town

We went to find a way out of the town but found ammo and gold instead. When we were trying to find a way out we found something curious.

"How in the heck did that ladder break like that?" I said.  
The ladder was broken like rust had broken it but no. The broken piece had tons of dents in it so that meant something big and something powerful had sabotaged it. We couldn't climb the ladder so one of us would have to give the other a boost.

"I'll give you a boost so you can see whats up there," I said

"Why me?" Z said.

"Cause your my apprentice and cause your lighter then i am," I explained

"Fine" Z said  
so I layed my hands down and put her feet on them. I grabbed her feet and lifted up so she chould grab the ladder. She did and started to climb up.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"I see a key inside the house," Z said.

"Can you get to it?" i asked.

"No," Z said.

"Why not?' I asked.

"There bars on the windows," Z said.

"How many?" I asked

"Two," Z said

"Ok come down and we can try to find another way to the key," I said.

So Z came down and we went to find a way to get to the key. When we were about to turn the corner we heard a door slam open. It was a girl that wasn't one of the villagers. She was blond, in her teens, was average in height and thin in weight. She had a black dress on and was screaming

"HELP, HELP ME PLEASE!"

But on of the villagers got to her first. The villager grabbed her and dragged her inside the house. There was no more sound except for the wind.

"Well let's carry on" I said.

"SKU773R!" Z shouted in anger.

"What?" I asked.

"That girl is dead and you don't care!" Z said

"She's not dead," I said.

"What?" Z asked.

"She's not dead," I said again.

"What makes you think that she's not dead?" Z asked.

"You'll see," I said.

So we walked on and found a way to get to the key. It was a key to somewhere in this town so we went to find what would this key unlock. Later on we found a door that was locked so we used the key. Inside was a table with one chair, a map of the world, a book case that was full of books and on top was a flower, and a encased shotgun.

"Dibs," I said

"What?" Z asked

"I call dibs on the shotgun," i explained to Z

"You can't call dibs on a shotgun" Z said

"yes i can, dibs see i just did it again" I said

"Fine take the shotgun" Z said

the shotgun was a frinesi my second favorite of all shotguns

"Ok just let me a few adjustments and then we can go," I said.


	5. An Unexpected Improvment

"SKU773R you might want to hurry up," Z said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause we got company," Z said.

I look outside and i see half a dozen zombies outside coming toward us.

"Ok I'm on it. Just hold them off till i get done," I said

"Got it," Z said.

Z started to shoot them with her pistol and the more she shot the more that came. while I was working on the frinesi I shot a bullet or two when I had a chance.

"How long does it take to work on a shotgun?" Z said impatiently.

"Ten more seconds," I said

"We ain't got ten more seconds," Z said

I turned the barrel on the gun a little and it clicked that meant it was ready.

"Ok im ready. Now lets kill some zombies," I said.

So i ran out and shot every zombie that was on the field. there was 12 zombies on the field, zero survived

"So what adjustments did you have to make on that shotgun?" Z asked

"I had to change a setting so instead of me having to cock it every time i fire, i have to cock it every time i reload," I said

"Wow. That is an adjustment," Z said

So we headed out to find a way out of the apocalyptic town. during the travel we came across a iron gate. It was a push gate so me and Z had to use the bar on the side to get it opened. When we got inside there was 2 tires and 4 huge piles of dead people. A few minutes later i heard engines going in the distance.

"Do you hear that?" Z asked.

"Yeah, it sounds familiar. Too familiar," I said

'Let's see if i remember this part this is the place where," I thought

I gasped realizing what this part was i quickly told Z to.

"HIT THE DECK!"

When we ducked 2 motorcycles jumped over our heads. When we got up I saw that 2 zombies were in control of the motorcycles and they were holding mini wreaking balls .

"Zombies on motorcycles," I said.

They charged at us and tried to ram us.

"Dodge!" I said.

We side-stepped out of the way and the zombies used their wreaking balls to try and hit us.

"Duck!" I said.

the wreaking balls missed. and i could tell by the look in their eyes that they were ready to kill us at any cost. We stood back-to-back for the final stand off. The zombies were ready to kill.

"Z," I whispered.

"Yeah?" Z whispered.

"When i say 3 turn around and shoot at the motorcycles engine," I whispered

"Got it," Z whispered

The zombies charged at us at full speed. With fury in their eyes and 10 feet away I said

"3!" I shouted

We both turned around and shot the engine at the same time. the explosions was minor from the other explosions but it was still an explosion. Later on a army vehicle comes and busts through the back entrance. the driver came out. he was tall, medium in weight. He was one of the African army by the look of him. He finally said

"Were you the two that sent the distress signal?"

"Yes that was us," I said

"Cool, hop in the back" the man said.

So we went in the back and before we drive off Z whispers to me.

"SKU773R, what the heck are you doing?"

"Don't worry i'll tell you later," I said.


	6. A Day In The Dessert

In the back were turrets one for each of us in case we needed them. Seconds later we drove into the dessert-like area.

"Ok now tell me what the heck your doing," Z whispered.

"This guy is one of the good guys," I whispered.

"How can you tell?" Z whispered.

"Cause I've seen the let's play," I whispered.

"Well if you've seen the let's play what happens now?" Z whispered.

"Patience my apprentice patience," I whispered.

"So, how did you two end up in the worst place possible?" asked the man.

"It's a long story," I said.

"Well don't worry I'll get you two out of here," the man said.

"Who said we needed help out of here" I said.

"If you didn't want to get out of here then why did send the distress signal?" asked the man.

"We didn't send a distress signal," I said.

"Then who did?" asked the man.

"I have a feeling were about to find out," I said.

A few moments later there were huge trucks coming up behind us.

"You two know how to shoot a turret?" the man asked.

"Somewhat," I said.

"Kinda," Z said.

"Good enough now start shooting," the man said.

We grabbed the turrets and started to shoot. I was shooting the truck on the right and Z was shooting the truck on the left. There was villegers on the truck throwing torches.

"Shoot the drivers," I said.

I shot the driver and the truck drove off a cliff the same thing happened to the truck on left.

"We got them," I said.

"Good now lets get out of here," the man said.

We drove off until we got to the next city. When we got there it was night time so we decided to stay for the night. We also decided to take shifts in case the villagers find us.

"I'll take the first shift," I said

"No I'll take the first shift, you two need all the energy you can get if you want to survive this crazy place," the man said.

"By the way what's your name?" I asked.

"It's Josh," Josh said.

"Well Josh thanks for the ride," I said.

"Welcome," Josh said.

"Ok you two get to sleep and I'll check the area," I said.

"Got it," Z said.

"Roger that," Josh said.

They both fell asleep seconds later. About an hour later I saw something move. A few minutes later I saw something move again.

"I guess this was going to happen sooner or later," I said.

I nudged Z and she woke up.

"Is it my shift?" Z said.

"No, I need you to get to turret and fire when I say 'go' " I said.

"Ok," Z said.

Z went to the turret slowly and when she got on there I went to Josh and kicked his arm a little bit.

"Give me a sec, I'll wake up," Josh said.

"No, Josh i need you to get inside the truck," I said.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Just trust me on this," I said.

"Ok," Josh said.

Josh went to the truck and got inside. I slowly went to the place I saw movement at. When i was getting closer I heard a low growl. I took out my pistol and fired a bullet then I heard a roar which meant I woke up the beast. I ran to back to the truck as soon as could and when I saw it I shouted.

"FIRE!" 


	7. The Investagation Begins

The creature was as big as a mini skyscraper. It looked part troll part goblin and had chains around it's hands. Z started to fire the turret the creature and I was heading toward the truck and shouted.

"Josh start the truck!"

"Why?" Josh asked.

"I got a plan!" I shouted.

Josh started up the truck. I got on the back and started shooting the monster. The creature let out a loud roar and 2 insect-like creatures came out of both it's shoulders and a big one came out of it's back.

"Shoot the bugs!" I shouted.

We started shooting the bugs. The one on the left shoulder was dead in a matter of seconds.

"Shoot the one in the middle that's it's weak point!" I shouted.

We fired at the middle one with every once of power the turrets had but it still wasn't enough. the bug went back into the creature's body. The monster looked around and garbed a electric pole and headed toward.

"Don't let him get near us," I said

We kept firing at the creature and it roared in agony. it dropped the pole and it broke. The insect came out of the creature's back.

"Time to end this!" I shouted.

I ran up to the creature and ran up it's back. I pulled out my knife and sliced the creature back and forth. The creature finally died and the creature was roaring in pain. I jumped off the creature's head and pulled out my frinesi and shot it in it's left eye. It died after a few seconds.

"That was close," I said.

"What was that?" Josh asked.

"It's called an El Gigante," I said.

"And what were those things on it's back?" Z asked.

"In due time my apprentice," I said.

"But i thought-" Z said.

"Your an apprentice your not ready to think" I interrupted.

"Hey guys," Josh said.

"What?" Me and Z asked.

"Could you two help me out on a mission i was assigned too?" Josh asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was supposed find delta team and there last transmission was in this town," Josh said.

"Fine we'll help," I said.

"Ok, we'll meet back here in about 4 hours," Josh said.

"Got it," I said.

"And take this radio in case one of us is in trouble or something like that," Josh said.

"OK thanks," I said

So we split up. Me and Z in one group and Josh by himself. A few minutes later me and Z found a iron building so went to check it out to see if delta team was there or not.

"Ok SKU773R spill it, whats going to happen next?" Z asked.

"Why would i do that?" I asked.

"So that i can be ready for whatever comes next," Z said.

"Wheres the fun in that," I said.

"Fine don't tell me but i will find out sooner or later," Z said.

"We'll see," I said.

we went inside the building. It looked like a experiment facility to keep failed experiments. But there was no experiments in there. About 30 minutes later we saw some soldiers that were covered in a black substance. I took out the radio to tell josh what we found.

"Hey Josh," I said.

"Yeah?" Josh said.

"I think we found delta team," I said.

"Cool where are they?" Josh asked.

"Wait you didn't let me finish. They died," I said.

"Do you know how?" Josh asked.

"No but they a seem to have some black substance of some kind on them," I said.

"Ok investigate to see what happened to them, wheres your location?" Josh asked.

"We're in a experiment facility you should see it from your location," I said.

"Ok i think i see it I'll head over there immediately," Josh said.

"Got it," I said.

I put the radio away and Z asked.

"So what did Josh say?"

"He said we have investigate what happened to delta team," I said

"Great," Z said sarcastically.


	8. First Encounters

So we went to figure out what that black stuff was. We walked down the hall and saw a guy at the end of hall. When we got to him he was also covered in black we walked around trying to figure out what happened to delta team and to figure out what

"What is this black stuff?" Z asked.

"In due time," I said.

We walked around a bit more and then started to hear this gurgling/swishing noise. When we heard the noise we turned around and got smacked to the ground. When we got up we saw this black licorice/parasite thing.

"Time to go," I said.

We ran while dodging it's attacks. At the end of the route there was a door. We went inside and it looked like a cremation room. In the middle of the room was a control panel.

"Z when i say 'now' hit the that lever," I said.

I pointed to a red lever in the middle of the panel.

"Ok," Z said.

She went to the control panel and I went into the cremation area. The parasite came into the room and looked at Z so i knew what i had to do.

"Yo licorice man," I shouted

It looked at me and I threw a fire grenade i found exploring. The grenade exploded in front of the creature. It was burning for a while then the flames died down. It looked at me and ran toward me. When the creature was in the cremation area i shouted to Z.

"NOW!"

She pulled the lever and a warning siren started going off in the cremation area. The doors were beginning close so I ran out just before the doors closed. The entire cremation area lit on fire and the creature burned to ashes.

"You knew that was gonna happen didn't you," Z said.

"Dellz yeah i knew," I said.

We walked out of the room and met up with Josh and told him what happened.

"You two never cease to amaze me," Josh said.

"We aim to please," I said.

We all laughed for a while. When we stopped we heard a noise in the distance.

"No way that thing survived," I said.

We heard the noise again. It sounded like it came from upstairs.

"Don't tell me it's-" I said

Something burst through before i could finish my sentence. It was a guy, He had gold hair. He had a black jacket and black gloves and boots. And he wore sun glasses. I saw the man and whispered under my breath.

"Wesker."

He looked at me and stood up and said.

"So your the group who's been interfering with my plans," Wesker said.

"That would mostly be me," I said

"Tell me, why would a couple of kids be running in a place like this," Wesker said.

"I'm getting so sick of people calling us that," I said.

"Then why don't you prove it then," Whesker said.

"Bring it," I said.

I ran toward him and pulled out a pocket knife and jumped at him.


	9. The Deal

I tried to stab him but he disappeared in a second. He reappeared behind me and kicked my back. I turned around and ran toward him and he disappeared again. He appeared in front of me with a pistol in his hand and pointed it at me.

"It ends here," Whesker said.

"Wrong," I said.

I cut his hand and he dropped his gun. I picked up his gun and pointed it at him.

"Its just the beginning," I said.

"I have no time to deal with you right now," Whesker said.

He disappeared again.

"Uh SKU773R" Z said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Who was that?" Z asked.

"That was Albert Wesker," I said.

"And what was he?" Z asked

"He contains the parasite we saw earlier except he can control it," I said

Wesker reappeared again behind Josh and knocked him out then he disappeared again. We waited for him to attack again. Then he reappeared behind Z and knocked her out too then disappeared.

"Come out Wesker you coward," I said

He reappeared behind me. I turned around and sliced his hand again.

"Give it up Wesker you cant beat me," I said

"You don't know who your dealing with boy," Wesker said.

He diapered again. And reappeared above me and knocked me out. When I woke up I was tied to a chair in a metal room. I saw a door open in front of me. It was Wesker. He came toward me and sat down in another chair.

"So I guess your hear to interrogate me?" I asked.

"No," Wesker said.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"I want to know if you wanted to join me," Wesker said.

"Why?" I asked

"Your skills are impressive but they need improvement," Wesker said.

"And you think that you could help me master them?" I said.

"Only if you join me," Wesker said.

"And if I refuse?" I said.

"Then you and your friends will die," Wesker said.

A giant T.V. came on behind Wesker. It showed Z and Josh tied up in chairs like mine. They were still knocked out.

"Well?" Wesker asked.

I hesitated and finally said.

"I will join you."

"Excellent," Wesker said.

"Only if you release my friends and let them go free," I said.

"Fine," Wesker said.

He snapped his fingers and they were released. 2 men carried them out of their rooms. I was released a few minutes later.

"So whats first?" I asked

"I need to get ready for us to take off. You are going to escort your friends out of here," Wesker said.

"Got it," I said.

I went to where the 2 men were. I told them to follow me to where they can drop them off at. We left the base where we were kept was a jeep in front of the entrance of the base. I pointed at the jeep telling them to put them in the back. I got in the drivers seat of the jeep and the gaurds put them in the back. They gave me the keys to the jeep. I started up the jeep and drove as far from the base as possible. 7 miles later I saw a city and drove there. There was man who worked for Wesker there. I told him to make sure Z got home and that Josh got back to his base. The man nodded and carried them back to his home.

[Wesker's P.O.V]

After he agreed to join me I told him that I had to get us ready to go and to get his friends to wherever he wanted to take them. I walked out of the base and walked to the docks to get ready to go. I told one of my men to tell the others if they saw the boy that to tell him where I was. The man nodded and left. I went on the ship where my equipment was on and went to where the captain was. I told him that I would steer the ship. He nodded and left. Now i just have to wait for him to come

[End of Wesker's P.O.V]

I drove back to the base. When I got there a man told me that Wesker was at the docks. I asked him where the docks were and he told me that it was 2 miles south from the base. I got back in the jeep and got to the docks and met up with Wesker later.


	10. Unoboros

"Have you taken care of your friends?" Wesker asked.

"Yes, I have," I said.

"Good now we can continue with the plan," Wesker said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"In due time my apprentice," Wesker said.

'I'm gonna kill him the first chance I get,' I thought.

'Soon the boy will be of no use to me then I'll kill him' Wesker thought

Later the boat shipped off to the facility where the plan would take place. Hours later we arived at the base. It almost looked like the base we we're kept in. Me and Wesker went inside the base.

[Z's P.O.V]

I woke up with a throbbing headache. Josh was next to me still knocked out. I pretended to still be knocked out till Josh woke up. Later when he woke up we looked around trying to figure out where we we're. The owner of the house came and we asked how we got here.

"A man came here and told me to make sure you two went back where you came from," the man said.

"What did this man look like?" I asked.

"He was tall. Black hair and brown eyes," the man said.

"Did he have a creepy look in his eye?" I asked

"Yes, he had the creepiest look in his eye that I've ever seen," the man said.

"Which way did he come from?" Josh asked.

"He came from the north entrance," the man said.

He pointed where the north entrance was.

"Do you have a car we could borrow?" Josh asked.

"Yes, follow me," the man said.

So we went to his garage. He had 2 vehicles. One was a jeep and the other was a mini van.

"Which one can we use?" I asked.

"The jeep you can use," the man said.

"Thanks for the ride," Josh said.

"Wait, You will need these," the man said.

He gave us the keys to the jeep and went back to his house. We started up the jeep and left to find SKU773R.

"So why did SKU773R leave us there and leave?" Josh said.

"Well he probably battled Wesker for a little bit then he disappeared again and wanted to challenge him himself," I said.

"I guess we'll find out," Josh said.

A few hours later we got to a dock and went to explore it to see if SKU773R was there. When we asked some of the people working there if they had seen him they pointed to a ship that was about to leave. We looked at the ship and in the captains room i saw SKU773R with Wesker next to him. I showed Josh where he was and we got on the boat just before it left. When the boat left we went to find cover till we got to wherever the ship was going. a few hours later we landed on a island with a huge facility. We got off the ship without being spotted and went inside the base. When we we're exploring the first hall way the door opened. We hid in different rooms and waited for whoever to pass by. It was SKU773R and Wesker. They went to the next hallway. We made it in before the door closed.

"Why was SKU773R with Wesker?" I asked.

"Mind control maybe," Josh said.

"Well whatever it is we got to get him back and get out of here," I said.

[End of Z's P.O.V]

When me and Wesker went inside the facility it was dark with only one lightbulb to light the way. When me and Wesker got to the other side of the room there was a high tech door with a retinal scanner. Wesker took off his glasses and the scanner shot a red beam in to his eye for a few seconds. The door opened a few moments later and we went to the next hallway.

"So when will you help me learn to master my skills?" I asked.

"In a moment but first i want to show you something," Wesker said.

Later we went into a lab with flowers in a glass jar things. There was a briefcase on the counter and Wesker opened it. He pulled out a pin needle thing with the same black liquid me and Z found.

"What is it?" I asked

"This is the Unoboros," Wesker said.

"The same thing that gives you your powers?" I asked.

"The same," Wesker said.

He gave me the shot and I jabbed it in my veins. I could feel the Unoboros streaming through my blood stream. In a few minutes i got use to it.

"So now i have the same powers as you?" I asked.

"It will take a while for the unoboros to take effect but yes you will," Wesker said.

"Good, now when do we begin the training?" I asked.


	11. A Battle Between Friends

"We will begin in a few minutes," Wesker said.

"Ok," I said.

Wesker's phone rang and left the room. After he left the room I heard Josh on my radio.

"What is it Josh?" I asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Josh shouted.

"You will find out," I said.

I crushed the radio into bits and waited for Wesker. When Wesker came back he said.

"apparently your friends have escaped."

"Then I know what I have to do for the sake of the mission," I said.

"Prove yourself worthy my apprentice," Wesker said.

I left to find Josh and Z. I found myself in the battle/training room. Z and Josh came in moments later.

"Why were you with Wesker?" Josh asked.

"I'm afraid i cant tell you that," I said

"SKU773R don't make me have to kill you," Josh said.

"You have no idea what im capable of," I said.

Josh pulled out a pistol.

"We'll see," Josh said.

I ran toward him and when i got close to him he shot at me. I disappeared.

"He has the same power as Wesker too!" Josh said.

I reappeared behind Josh and said.

"Thats right."

He turned around and I punched him in the face. The impact of the blow sent him all the way to the other side of the room.

"Now do you know what your up against?" I asked.

Josh got up slowly and said.

"Is that all you got" Josh said.

I disappeared again and reappeared in front of him. I punched him in the face 4 times, Punched him in the gut. slammed his head against my knee and kicked him into the wall.

"Just admit defeat and go back to your base," I said.

"Never, When I have a mission I don't quit till it's done," Josh said.

"Shame," I said.

I pulled him out and kicked him to the ground. I took his gun and crushed it. I grabbed him and said.

"I'll give you one more chance, give up," I said.

"I'll never give up," Josh said.

"Then you are dead to me," I said.

I tossed him up almost hitting the ceiling. When he came down I kicked him in the gut just before he hit the ground. He broke through the wall. After 5 minutes I checked his pulse. He was dead.

"One down one too go," I said.

I turned to Z and she ran.

"But first some fun," I said.

I used the parasites power and sent out a tentacle from my hand to snatch her. It got her. I dragged her into the next room.

"SKU773R SNAP OUT OF IT, SKU773R!" she screamed.

I grabbed her throat and choked her till she was unconscious and continued to drag her into the next room.


	12. Found Out

[Z's P.O.V]

I never thought I'd see the day where SKU773R would be a killing machine. After the battle was over I knew I was next so I ran but something grabbed me and I tried to snap SKU773R out of it but it was no use. Later he choked me into unconsciousness. I later woke up chained to a wall with SKU773R in front of me.

"I see your finally awake," SKU773R said.

"What do you plan to do with me?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," SKU773R said.

He snapped his fingers and i was released from my chains.

"Your letting me go?" I asked.

"Of course I'm letting you go, we're friends," SKU773R said.

"But I thought-" I said.

"Your an apprentice, your not ready to think," SKU773R interrupted.

"What about Josh?" I asked.

"He's also alive," SKU773R said.

"But you said he was dead," I said.

"Of course I said he was dead, Wesker was watching," SKU773R said.

"But I didn't see any windows or anything," I said.

"He had hidden cameras so he could watch the fight and to see if I really did the job," SKU773R said.

"Then where is Josh?" I asked.

"He's still on the floor," SKU773R said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Ok let me explain the whole thing, He told me he had this cool trick where he could stop his heart from beating but still be alive and it takes a while for his heart to start beating again, his heart should start beating in 30 seconds," SKU773R said.

"Ok, so what are you gonna do now?" I asked.

"I'm gonna report back to Wesker and continue with training," SKU773R said.

"Wait, he's training you?" I asked.

"Yep so I can control the parasite better and learn some new skills so that when our battle comes I can beat him with ease," SKU773R said.

"Ok, now should I stay here chained to the wall?" I asked.

"Yeah you should," SKU773R said.

Later SKU773R chained me to the wall again and left the room.

[End of Z's P.O.V]

After Z's many questions I went to report back to Wesker. When I got back to the lab Wesker was waiting for me.

"So you've taken care of your friends?" Wesker asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I saw the fight, very impressive," Wesker said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Except for one thing," Wesker said.

"Yes?" I asked

He ran toward me and tried to punch me, but I got out of the way before it hit me.

"Your a traitor," Wesker said.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"I had a audio device planted on the back of your neck, so I heard every word with your friend," Wesker said.

"Show me your action," I said.

"Let's get it on," Wesker said.

We both disappeared and reappeared in the battle/training area. We both ran at each other.

{Well how was that? Good? I hope so. Also I put a game reference in there so try to find it}


	13. Master Vs Apprentice

{Ok for this final battle the song will be 'Don't Hold Back' by The Sleeping. I do admit the lyrics are kind of weird but if you play the song with this battle you'll see why I chose this song. I'm gonna start off when me and Wesker have a stand off, kinda}

[*Guitar Intro*]

We were on different sides of the room. Just standing there figuring out who will do the next move.

[YEAAAAH! OPEN!]

We ran at each other with the power of the parasite. I threw the first punch across his face but he didn't move a inch.

[NOW LET ME SEE THE WAY YOU WORK IT.]

He punched me in the face and punched me in the gut. I tried to grab him and he tried to grab me but we caught each others arms.

[LET ME SEE YOU WORK IT.]

We pushed each other back. We ran at each other again and I kicked his face, he punched me across the face.

[JUST LAY DOWN.]

I kicked him back about 5 feet.

[YOU'VE GOT ME RIGHT HERE WHERE I NEED IT.]

He ran at me again. I countered with a sweep kick. He fell to the ground. I put my foot to his chest and slammed him into the wall.

[I'll HOLD OUT JUST AS LONG AS YOU.]

He got up and disappeared and later reappeared in front of me. I slammed his head on my knee and back-hand punched him.

[DON'T WORRY, DON'T WORRY, WE ARE.]

He punched me twice in the gut and hit me on the back of the head with his elbow.

[WE'RE WEAK IN THE KNEES AND I CANT TAKE THIS.]

He punched me in the gut and I slid back a few feet.

[HEAT STROKE, OUR BURNING BODIES MELT AWAY.]

I ran at him and side kicked him in the head. I jumped and kicked his head with both my legs.

[JUST WORK IT, JUST WORK IT, I'VE BEEN.]

He tried to punched me but I ducked, grabbed his arm and kicked his face to the ground.

[I'VE BEEN WAITING, I'VE BEEN WAITING, I'VE BEEN CRAVING AWAY. I NEED THIS.]

He tripped me and punched me to the ground.

[I WILL HOLD OUT JUST AS LONG AS YOU.]

I upper-cut him and triple jump kicked his face.

[(TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT WE SINK WISHES DEEP INTO OUR SKIN.)]

The parasite was getting stronger inside me.

[DON'T HOLD BACK, HOLD NOTHING BACK TONIGHT.]

I rush punched him on his face. and speed kicked him 4 times.

[OH, WE'LL LET IT TAKE CONTROL FUSING YOU TO ME.]

I disappeared and reappeared behind him and punched the back of his head the disappeared and reappeared and punched him on his head 15X using the parasites extreme speed. And then reappeared again in front of him.

[DON'T HOLD BACK, HOLD NOTHING BACK TONIGHT.]

I disappeared and reappeared above him and did a drop kick on the top of his head. Then I disappeared and reappeared above the ground, slammed the ground and rush punched him again.

[OH, WE'LL LET IT TAKE CONTROL FUSING YOU TO ME.]

I side kicked his head and punched him in the gut.

[OH YEAH!]

"Oh yeah!" I said.

[*Guitar intro*]

I disappeared and reappeared in front him and punched his face. I disappeared and reappeared behind him and kicked his back. I disappeared and reappeared again in front of him and upper cut him. Then I disappeared and reappeared again and side kicked him in the gut and I disappeared again.

[ARE YOU NERVOUS?]

I reappeared 7 feet ahead of him and ran at him. The I punched my fist and punched him sending him flying a few feet.

[SPENDING YOUR DAYS AWAY IN SPACE,]

He countered slamming into the wall by bouncing back at me and trying to hit me but he missed.

[THICKER THEN AIR, THE AIR.]

He ran at me and tried to hit me again but he missed.

[WE'VE BEEN WAITING, WE'VE BEEN WAITING, WE'VE BEEN CRAVING AWAY. WE NEED THIS.]

I tripped him again and elbowed his gut before he hit the ground and slammed my foot on his chest.

[I'll HOLD OUT JUST AS LONG AS YOU.]

He got up and he was breathing heavily which meant he was going to die somewhat soon.

[(TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT WE EXAMINE OURSELVES TIP TO TIP)]

The parasite was growing even stronger inside me

[DON'T HOLD BACK, HOLD NOTHING BACK TONIGHT.]

I rush punched him again and punched him 12X on his chest.

[OH, WE'LL LET IT TAKE CONTROL FUSING YOU TO ME.]

I drop kicked his head, elbowed his chest and threw him to the ground.

[DON'T HOLD BACK HOLD NOTHING BACK TONIGHT.]

He got up and punched me in the gut and threw me to the ground.

[OH, WE'LL LET IT TAKE CONTROL FUSING YOU TO ME.]

I got up and disappeared and reappeared behind him. I jumped and flying side kicked him to the ground.

[STOP]

I felt the parasite growing stronger and felt it coming out of my body.

[*Guitar Solo*]

I fell to the ground in pain, Felling the parasite coming out of my body at a rapid pace trying to do something. But what. The parasite broke through and surrounded my body in the same black stuff me and Z found. Except I was in control of it, it wanted me to destroy Wesker once and for all.

[WORK.]

I was trying to get up and regain control again.

[WORK.]

I got up and just stood.

[JUST LET THIS WORK.]

Wesker got up too and laughed.

[JUST LET IT TAKE CONTROL FUSING YOU TO ME]

"Looks like the parasite is rejecting you as it's host. Soon it will kill you from the inside," Wesker said.

[OH, JUST LET IT TAKE CONTROL, FUSING YOU TO ME.]

I turned my head and I saw Z with something in her hand.

[JUST LET IT TAKE CONTROL, FUSING YOU TO ME.]

It looked like the antidote for the Unoboros.

"Z," I said.

"Yeah?" Z said.

"As soon as this battle is over, use the antidote on me," I said.

She nodded her head.

[JUST LET IT TAKE CONTROL, OF FUSING YOU TO ME!]

"PREPARE TO FEEL THE PAIN!" I shouted.

[DON'T HOLD BACK, HOLD NOTHING BACK TONIGHT.]

I rush punched his head and jabbed him a few times.

[OH, WE'LL LET IT TAKE CONTROL FUSING YOU TO ME.]

I punched the back of his head and kick him into the wall.

[DON'T HOLD BACK, HOLD NOTHING BACK TONIGHT, TONIGHT.]

I grabbed his face and kept smacking him into wall. Then threw him into the middle of the battle field.

[WE'LL LET IT TAKE CONTROL FUSING YOU TO ME,]

I disappeared and reappeared in front of Wesker.

[YEAAAAH! OPEN!]

I stood there looking at him.

[NOW LET ME SEE THE WAY YOU WORK IT.]

He got up slowly.

[COME ON AND TAKE CONTROL RIGHT NOW,]

I grabbed him and threw him in the air.

[NOW,]

I disappeared and reappeared above Wesker

[NOW,]

I grabbed him from behind.

[NOW.]

We came down at about 100 Miles Per Hour. When we hit the ground Wesker's head was 5 inches below the floor (and it was the ground floor.) When I got up I felt a sting in my back. I turned around and it was Z. A few minutes later I heard a small shrieking and the parasites were falling off my body. Once the parasite was gone for good Josh woke up and asked.

"What happened?"

"I'll fill ya in later," I said.

"Good," Josh said.


	14. A New Job

So I told what had happened during the battle I could tell he was impressed.

"Oh, wait that reminds me. Do you guys want to join me and the company?" Josh asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"We could use your guys skills," Josh said.

"Fine we'll do it," I said.

"Wait hold on SKU773R-" Z said.

"Hule bop" I interrupted.

"We'll do it," I said.

"Cool, let me find us a boat then we go back to base," Josh said.

When he found a boat we got in and drove off to his base. A few hours later we got to the docks we went to the jeep that Z and Josh took to get there then we drove off to the base. A few more hours later we made it to the base. It was almost like the one we were in. When we got permission to get into the base we met up with the commander.

"Welcome back Josh. Did you complete your mission?" the commander asked.

"No sir I didn't but I complete a more important mission," Josh said.

"Which one?" the commander asked.

"Find Wesker and kill him," Josh said.

"You found him and killed him?" the commander asked.

"Well I found him but didn't kill," Josh said.

He pointed to me and said.

"He did."

The commander walked toward me and asked.

"Your the one who killed Wesker?"

"Yes sir," I said.

"What kind of weapon did you use?" He asked.

"The Unoboros," I said.

"You have the Unoboros?" the commander asked

"Not any more, the parasite died when my friend gave me the antidote," I said pointing to Z.

"I brought them here to see if they could join us," Josh said.

"Well since killed one of the greatest threats to the world, they pass," the commander said.

"Thank you sir," Josh said.

"But, they need to have a tutor to help them out in case things go bad," the commander said.

"Which one sir?" Josh asked.

"Lieutenant Kennedy should do" the commander said.

I tried to hide my smile but Z noticed it and whispered.

"Who's Lieutenant Kennedy?"

I was so close to smacking her up-side the head but I was too exited to.

"Leon is the 3rd coolest Resident Evil character ever," I whispered back.

"Who's the 2nd and 1st?" Z whispered.

"Chris Redfield is the first and Wesker is the second. But since he's dead I guess that brings Leon to 2nd," I whispered back.

We kept walking for a few minutes then came up to a door.

"Behind this door is your mentor, Listen to what he says," the commander said.

The door opened and we went inside. Inside the room were 3 chairs one in the back of the room and two in front of us so we sat down. Moments later the 3rd chair started turning around and sitting there was Leon.

"So you two must be my new apprentices," Leon said.

"That would be us," I said.

"Funny, I expected for someone more um, older," Leon said.

"Don't let our sizes fool you," I said.

He laughed for a few moments and said.

"From what I heard I shouldn't."

"So whats our first mission?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in a moment but first what are your guy's names," Leon said.

"I'm SKU773R," I said.

"And I'm Z," Z said.

"Well good to have you guys as my apprentices SKU773R and Z," Leon said.

"And for your mission, SKU773R there has been some weird activity in Willamette, Colorado and we need you to check it out," Leon said.

"What about Z?" I asked.

"Z needs to go through the training program but after about 3 missions she'll be joining you," Leon said.

"Good to know," I said.

"But could I say goodbye to Z before I head off?" I asked.

"Sure," Leon said.

Leon waited outside for me so he could lead me to the helipad.

"Well Z I guess this is farewell for now," I said.

"Yeah, it won't be the same without you here," Z said.

"You'll get over it," I said.

"So I guess I'll see ya later," Z said.

"Yep, make sure you progress through," I said.

Z hugged me and said.

"I'll be sure to do that,"

So after that I left and followed Leon to the helipad. When we got there the helicopter was ready to go.

"And before I forget," Leon said.

He gave me a pistol and said.

"Use it if your absolutely certain that you have to use it," Leon said.

"thanks but I won't need it," I said.

"Why not?" Leon asked.

"Cause I already have one," I said.

"Where did you get one?" He asked

I told him what had happened when we entered the village and the man who owned the meat shop.

"Ah, I see," Leon said.

I gave him back his pistol. The helicopter started up and took off. To Willamette, Colorado.

{Well guys that's the end of I Was A Resident Evil Victim. The next story will be. I Was A Dead Rising Victim. Until then goodbye and happy reading.}


End file.
